


Some Rabbit Ballotine

by Audriss



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because my writing ate my soul!, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Shameless Smut, Stop giving me ideas!, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audriss/pseuds/Audriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked lost and vulnerable. All they wanted was to help him fit into the community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out of words. I don't write this kind of fluffy things. I'm more of an angsty lovestory kind of a girl! Stop giving me ideas like this. I just... can't. Let's consider this the first bit, and maybe I'll continue this one.

Aaron

He’d left dirty clothes on the floor, again. Aaron frowned at first, but then he had to chuckle. The man was as untamed as the horse they had been trying to catch on their first hunting trip. He weaved through the shirts and slacks that littered the floor and then made his way out of the small bedroom that had been Daryl’s for about a week now. 

He crossed his arms to his chest, when he entered the living room.

Daryl’s right leg was thrown over the back of the couch and his left leg hung over the edge. His arms were both tucked under his head in a tangled mess, and the black shirt he wore had risen up just enough to show off a strip of tanned skin of his stomach. Aaron sighed deep. Things that man didn’t even know he was doing!

“Daryl Dixon, you left your clothes all over your room,” he said standing next to the sleeping man on his couch, “Again.”

He woke up with a startle and growled displeased when he saw Aaron glaring down at him. 

“What do you have to say for yourself, hmm?” Aaron asked in mock scolding, pursing his lips as he tried to hold back laughter. Daryl frowned, flung his feet over the edge of the couch and sat there hanging his head. 

“Gimme a break, man,” he growled, “I been up all night.”

“And whose fault is that?” Aaron asked, chuckling.

Daryl didn’t reply.

Aaron sighed again, and let his arms uncurl, “Please clean up the clothes from the floor, Daryl,” he then asked, and watched the hunter stand up and stomp his way upstairs into his bedroom. Aaron could barely hold his laughter in as the Gruffy McGrufferton upstairs seemed to grumble something as he kept picking up the clothes he’d tossed all over his floor rather dutifully.

When he came back, Aaron was already immersed in the book about Bolivia he’d found a week ago on a short lived run. 

“I’mma head out,” Daryl said gruffly and picked up the crossbow from the floor he’d placed it, and slung the weapon on his back, adjusting the strap across his chest. Aaron nodded. It wasn’t really like he needed to know where Daryl was going, and when he’d be back.

“Dinner’s at eight!” Aaron shouted after him. He heard Daryl scoff out loud as the screen door slammed shut and he stomped his way down the stairs and headed towards the gate. 

* * *

Eric

Eric sat by the table and grinned stupidly as Daryl sat down next to him. He and Aaron had cooked the two rabbits Daryl had brought the day before, and the hunter was digging into the meal like a hungry wolf in its prey. The look on his face was priceless when he finally lifted his head up and reached for the glass of water placed next to the plate. Both Eric and Aaron were using utensils quite delicately, but the hunter had used his fork like a wooden spoon back in the 8th century. He slowed down, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

“Umm, Daryl n-no!” Eric called out, reaching over and tried to pull his hand down, in order to save the shirt from staining. Daryl jumped, tensed and looked at the sleeve like he was a dog that had made an accident indoors, looking puzzled at the man sitting next to him.

“Eric, let it go, it’s washable,” Aaron snickered, taking a sip from the glass of wine.

Eric made a face and reached for Daryl’s hand in order to inspect the damages on his shirt. He smacked his tongue, and looked up at Daryl one eyebrow arched, “See, he’s got Rabbit Ballotine all over his sleeve, Aaron darling,” Eric complained playfully, sticking Daryl’s arm towards Aaron. 

Daryl very nearly spluttered the red wine he’d just taken a mouthful of. Luckily he managed to swallow the wine down, but rather painfully. He sat there as both Eric and Aaron kept inspecting his sleeve, and maybe it was the wine, but there was a slight heat that rose to his cheeks at that moment.

“Rabbit wha’?” he stuttered out finally, catching the attention of both of the men now discussing intently about the best way to clean the shirt. 

“Aah,” Eric chuckled, “Rabbit Ballotine, with spring vegetables and Domaine Lucci Wildman Pinot Noir,” Eric said emphasizing each and every word.

“Eric likes to experiment in the kitchen, Daryl,” Aaron said with a rather serious face, “It’s just rabbit and vegetables and some red wine.”

“Oh,” Daryl replied with a frown, still feeling a little lost to the conversation. 

“Now, sweetie,” Eric said beaming at Daryl, “Take off the shirt and I’ll scrub that naughty stain off it in a flash!” 

* * *

Daryl

He stood in the bathroom staring at the white towels, white walls and pristine shelves and two white mugs with white and pink toothbrushes. He wasn’t sure where his toothbrush was. He had one, of course, but he kept it somewhere in his other stuff. There was a tight feeling in the pit of his stomach as he slowly opened the damn buttons of his shirt. He’d agreed to Eric washing his shirt even though he had tried to insist that he didn’t give a fuck if there was some rabbit what-ever-it-was on it. 

He needed new shirts.

It was further into the fall, and it was slowly becoming cold. Most of his shirts – the old ones – were now sleeveless and he had two long sleeved shirts, both of which were now dirty.

He figured he’d just have to wait until they were dry to go out again. 

That was the thought that actually unnerved him the most. 

“Daryl? I took the liberty of taking all the dirty clothes of yours and I’m going to wash them all,” Eric called through the bathroom door, and scared the bejesus out of Daryl, “Aaron’s going to bring you some new clothes!”

He could hear the man skipping off oozing with pride. 

He took off the shirt, and opened the door rather timidly. When Aaron’s face popped around the corner and smiled at him he ducked his head, and stuck his hand towards him and offered the shirt at the man. 

“Perfect,” Aaron said, and Daryl wasn’t sure if it was because of the shirt, or because he was shirtless, “Eric, I’ve got Daryl’s shirt here!”

Eric quickly bounced from a room next to the back porch exit and his arm brushed against Daryl’s bare arm making him jump a little. 

“Perfect!” Eric purred a little, and skipped past Daryl again, winking at the hunter. 

Slowly he was starting to feel like a wild animal in the middle of Times Square being stared by people.

“Alright,” Aaron said, carrying something in his hands, “Try this on. It’ll probably fit you better than it would fit me. It was a gift from Eric, but I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Daryl took the shirt from the man and unfolded it. Dark grey flannel shirt. 

“Interesting tattoos,” Aaron commented, his voice quickly trickling into Daryl’s consciousness and when he looked at him, he noticed Aaron staring at this few tattoos. 

“Mhmm,” he mumbled, chewing his lip, “Jus’ sum’ shit I got done.”

“Very intriguing,” Eric said behind him, both of the men were eyeing at him and he wasn’t sure how to react to that, “Anyways, sweetie, your clothes are now in the washer. I’ll make sure you’ll get them back safe and sound. But you, darling, you need new clothes.”

“’m fine,” Daryl grumbled.

“We’ll see,” Eric purred, and patted Daryl’s cheek quickly before he winked at Aaron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my brain and soul eating writing frenzy.

Aaron

They both heard Daryl, snoring away in his room. They had been surprised and a little shocked as well when they had learned that he’d rather sleep on the floor. Or on their couch, or basically anywhere that wasn’t a bed. Eric had found him dozing off on their back porch one evening and nearly scared crap out of him when he pulled a knife at him. He’d been very embarrassed about that for a while. Eric still found it in him – bless his soul – to chuckle and crack a joke about it; ‘let the sleeping hunters lie!’

Daryl had grunted somewhat of an apology the next he’d seen Eric and Eric had just ignored all the propriety rules of the world and hugged the hunter. Truthfully, Aaron’s heart had nearly melted when he’d seen how Daryl had tensed up, looked like a deer in headlights and then fast made a quick exit into his Man Cave – the garage. 

It was like they had adopted a lost puppy, a lost beat up puppy that was now in a loving home and didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to be doing.

Having Daryl around certainly oozed that kind of quality. He was loyal to the point of forgetting everything about himself, but Aaron had seen how he tensed every single time anyone even thought about physical contact with him. In a way he was a lost puppy.

They’d had that conversation with Eric two days ago. He’d agreed. 

“He’s just so - -,” Eric said, and made a gesture with his hands, receiving an eyebrow arch from Aaron. They weren’t supposed to be discussing about how incredibly hot the hunter looked when he came home all sweaty and dirty. 

“Stop,” Aaron replied and chuckled a little. 

“Aaron, have you seen him? I would just like to feed him, and nourish him, and put him in a bottle and - -,” Eric began gushing, but was then interrupted by Aaron.

“Oh, no, my little grasshopper, don’t say it!” he said sternly, trying to hold in his laughter. 

“- - and have mad monkey sex with him!” Eric giggled.

“You said it,” Aaron sighed, rolling his eyes, when truthfully he, too, had thought about it. Several times over. And that was fast becoming a problem.

Aaron knew that if they spooked him, he’d never trust the two again. 

Trust was rather essential when he and Daryl were outside hunting or trying to find people to invite back. Aaron had already admitted to himself that he enjoyed the company and Daryl was definitely better at hunting rabbits and other game than he was.

He was also far more better with recognizing the walkers from people. He couldn’t remember how many times he’d made the mistake of trying to call out for a person that had turned out to be a walker instead. Or two. Or a dozen. 

And, really, Daryl had the knack of instantly recognizing the good from the bad. Aaron couldn’t help but think if it had something to do with his past. 

Then, he turned to look lovingly at Eric, thinking how much he thought there was goodness in everyone. He placed the book down on the nightstand and lifted his arm up, nodding his head at Eric, “Come here,” he cooed and smiled as Eric snuggled closer. 

“You think he’s very lonely?” Eric asked, glancing up and having that ‘I’ve got an idea’ look on his face. 

“Eric, stop,” Aaron chuckled but couldn’t help but to imagine what was on Eric’s mind.

“What? I told you. He’s just so - - GUH!” 

Aaron laughed louder, making Eric giggle out loud too. They both quickly slammed their palms over their mouths and tried to listen to if the house was still quiet. It was, only Daryl snoring away broke the silence. 

 

* * *

 

Daryl

He spent most of his free time in the garage sorting out the parts Aaron had hauled in from his trips. The frame of the bikes was slowly coming together, and he was feeling rather proud of himself. 

The garage was his refuge from the people, when he got no reason to go outside the gates. Sure, Eric and Aaron both seemed to watch over him like hawks, asking if there was anything they could do or if there was anything he needed. It’d been weird the first few days. Now it was just comforting. At least he wasn’t alone out there. It was also different to have some company while hunting. Aaron’s chitchatting didn’t bug or annoy him anymore all that much. 

All that was just fine. 

Well, sure, every single time he was finished for the day, and came back in the house Eric practically jumped on him and began fussing about the oil stains on his hands and arms and face and clothes and usually found a way to sucker him out of his clothes by telling him that he’d wash them for him. He couldn’t remember for the life of his how many times the man had practically begun undressing him at sight. 

Like today. 

He sat on the edge of the bathtub, arms folded to his chest and pouted.

Yes, Daryl Dixon, the resident Redneck of Alexandria pouted. He sat there wearing nothing but his boxers as Eric had once again stolen his clothes and hurried into the laundry room grinning away like an asylum patient at large. 

“It’s clearly your own fault, you know,” Aaron said, leaning against the doorframe, also with crossed arms, biting his cheek and trying very hard not to laugh, “You could try not to get oil and grease all over the place.”

Daryl didn’t answer him, because he had no good comeback for that. He just frowned.

“Just don’t let him start dressing you,” Aaron said, his lips pressed into a tight line, and clearly ready to burst into laughter. Daryl shot a look of horror at him, the scowl on his face changing into a look of shock. 

“Yes, exactly,” Aaron said, and pointed at Daryl’s face, “That would mean button-up shirts with sleeves, matching pink sweaters, and white pants and - -,” Aaron listed. He didn’t manage to get farther when Daryl bounced up, pushing past him. He headed to the stairs, but not before stopping at the door where they held their washing machine and all that other crap, and growling at Eric, “I ain’t gonna wear no damn pink sweaters!”

Daryl proceeded to stomp up the stairs, and into his room to pout some more. 

Eric arched an eyebrow at him, and blinked few times, wondering what the hell was that all about. 

 

* * * 

 

Eric

Teasing Daryl was too easy. 

Cracking up jokes on his expense was too easy. And when he blushed and didn’t know what to say Eric just wanted to - - do things. He was also certain that Daryl himself could see that on his face. It was practically written on his forehead.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Aaron shook his head and rolled his eyes at him, when he told how adorable Daryl had looked when he had shouted at him about the pink shirt. 

“Oh, shush, dear,” Eric giggled. He was in amidst of creating layers in the dish for his Lasagne Extravaganza. It wasn’t really the same as it had been before the Turn, but it was damn near and it was good.

“Eric, stop teasing him,” Aaron just said and sighed. Eric just chuckled as he then put the dish inside the oven and made sure it was the correct temperature. He knew his husband well enough to say that he too had a crush on the hunter that was slowly taking a better stance in their house.

“I know you, sweetie,” Eric said and stared back at Aaron with a know-it-all glare. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Aaron said with a serious face.

Eric chuckled, and shook his head. He knew it wasn’t as if Aaron wanted to ditch him, and jump in the sack with Daryl. It was never like that. The two of them had been through heaven and hell to get where they were now. But Daryl was like the new toy, given to a four year old, and told that they couldn’t play with him. Eric was all forward to bring some extra spice into their relationship in a form of Daryl Dixon. 

“Denial,” Eric whispered, leaning closer at Aaron, making the man blush.

“Well, yes, but - -,” Aaron stammered. 

They both just would have to admit they had a breathtaking crush on Daryl Dixon.

“I knew it!” Eric said sing-song-y and moved to wash his hands. 

Aaron remained silent and retreated into the living room to sulk in silence on the couch.

 

* * *

 

Aaron

During the next week he woke up every single night to the same damn dream that made his blood boil inside him and if he wasn’t worried that he’d scare the hunter away he’d storm in his room and just jump on him.

Instead he woke up Eric every time and the two lovers had each other all hot and bothered in no time.

It was Aaron though who was all embarrassed when the next morning, after Eric limped his way to the physical therapy for his ankle, Daryl asked them to keep it quiet.

“Can’t sleep when you two are at it,” he grumbled and scrubbed vigorously one of the motorcycle parts in the sink with dedication. Eric would freak out for sure if he’d find out. 

“W-What do you mean?” Aaron asked, blushing.

“Can’t sleep when you two are banging like rabbits,” Daryl said again, more crudely this time. Aaron cracked a smile and chuckled a little. 

“Well, it’s you who’s making Eric have these fantasies,” Aaron snickered, opting the weasel’s way out of the situation; blaming Eric.

Daryl spun around and dribbling water all over the floor, “The hell?” he barked gruffly.

Aaron shrugged grinning stupidly, “Between you and me, I think Eric has a little crush on you. I can’t blame him though,” he said. 

“The hell ya babblin’ ‘bout?” Daryl asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Aaron, feeling awkward, said and shook his head, “Just forget I brought it up!”

He walked slowly to the voyeur, deciding he needed to take a long walk to cool down, before he stopped and peeked back through the kitchen, “Pun unintended.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the story that has come to be known as "The Rabbit Story". It took me so much longer than I expected to finish. I've been battling with my writer's block and the fear of the blank paper and then I just didn't have enough inspiration. 
> 
> But here it is. 
> 
> I'm going to dedicate this to 'Walnut', 'LP', Higgystar and msbt because without them this would have gone absolutely no where. Higgy, thanks for that nickname!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Besides I still don't know what the bloody hell I'm doing, and everything is somehow all screwed to hell. Yeah. I'm just going to go away now. Enjoy!

Daryl

He couldn’t sleep properly after the conversation with Aaron about how Eric had a crush on him. He flinched every single bloody time to the thought of it, and not because he detested the idea, but because - - just because. He knew it was a stupid excuse, but he didn’t have one better. 

If Eric had a crush on him, did Aaron have a crush on him as well? 

If they both had a crush on him, did they think of him when they - - when they were doing what ever the hell they were doing in the bedroom that brought out those sounds? 

He would never admit it – he’d rather die – but he was kind of turned on by the noises that had been coming from their bedroom for quite some time now. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to join in or anything. At least he’d never admit that. It just got him all hot and bothered and he found himself usually frustratingly hard after listening to them at it. He had – of course; again, he’d never admit it – jacked off several times to what they were doing. 

It was a week later and he had started to feel more relaxed at the house he was sharing with the couple. For some reason he was the only one who had agreed to their offer to house members of their group.

The place was still something he wasn’t used to, and he still slept on the floor of his bedroom, but he didn’t feel as skittish around the white objects and brand new furniture and clean countertops. Occasionally he found himself staring at something around the house and wondering how the hell he had ended up shacking with these two, because none of it really became him. 

It was Tuesday noon, and Eric was at his physical therapy appointment with Aaron, when Daryl entered the house through the garage door, frowning in anger at the chain he was dangling in his hands. He’d hoped to fit it on the bike without actually washing it but it seemed to be impossible because of all the grit and crap that clung onto the metal. He stomped into the kitchen, and tossed the bike chain into the sink with a loud clang. He reached to open the tap, letting the hot water stream down onto the dirty chain. He extended his arm over the sink, picked up a small bottle of liquid dish detergent and glared at it for a while as if to determine if it was any good to wash off the grease and oil off the chains. 

He shrugged and tilting the bottle upside down and poured at least half of the green liquid into the sink and all over the grimy chains. He dropped the bottle back on the counter, ignoring the fact that it fell over and some of the liquid slowly drizzled on the granite surface.

Daryl waited for the sink to fill in with water. Because nobody else was at home that very moment, he had a cigarette hanging from his lips, and some smoke was slowly rising from the glowing tip of it. He’d been lectured by Eric about not smoking in the house for what felt like a thousand times. Right now that tiny little rule of theirs was the farthest thing from his mind. 

His black, loose fitted jeans were ripped in several places, and the old, grey sleeveless top was stained by oil, sweat and grease. There was a nasty rip in the fabric right underneath his arm, almost down to the hem of the shirt, but he’d gone on wearing worse things than that, so he had not bothered to complain or find himself a new one. His hair sticking to every possible direction from being so dirty and from him spending most of the day in the garage with the bike in all kinds of positions to get it back in shape. 

Watching the detergent slowly bubble and froth in the sink, he began looking for something to scrub the chains clean. Grinning triumphantly, he finally found something that he could use, something that looked like a brush with a handle. He sunk the brush in the water and scrubbed idly the chains with one hand, while leaning the palm of his left hand against the counter, watching how the grease and grit slowly got loose. He puffed the cigarette deep, and blew out the smoke through his nostrils. 

“What on earth are you doing?” Aaron’s voice came from behind him. He quickly spat the cigarette out of his mouth and into the sink, hearing it sizzle as the flame was distinguished, and turned around trying not to look guilty. 

“Is - - is that my bottle brush?” Eric asked blinking few times staring at the wild display that was Daryl, in dirty clothes, holding onto a bottle brush and mountain of white foam slowly oozing over the edges of the sink and looking even guiltier now that he tried not to.

“’ dunno,” Daryl shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at the brush on his hand, “Washin’ m’bike chain,” he said and sticking his hand into the ocean of foam and pulling up the soaked, relatively clean chain. Water splattered everywhere, including all over his clothes, and on the carpet.

“I can see that,” Aaron said, as stunned as Eric, as they stood side by side staring at him. 

“It _is_ my bottle brush! Oh dear lord,” Eric gasped, and turned around only to try and hide his laughter, “How much hot water did you use? And oh my God that was almost full bottle of dishwashing detergent!” he kept wondering out loud, pretending to be angry, but truthfully, all he could do was to feel how absolutely adorable Daryl Dixon looked like when he thought he had done something bad.

Daryl frowned, brow furrowing as he shook the chain to get the excess water and foam off spilling it all over the kitchen rug, and then picked up a kitchen towel from the towel rack. 

“D-Daryl, not that - -,” Eric called out, as he limbed into the kitchen, but then flinched and sighed, “Never mind.” It was already too late. Daryl kept rubbing the chain dry onto the very white kitchen towel of Eric’s, while still standing in the middle of the kitchen like he was too scared to move, and looking very much guilty.

“And look what did you do to your clothes,” Eric sighed, standing in front of him. Eric reached over and touched the little piece of fabric on the side of Daryl’s shirt, and tugged it a little, “You need new clothes. This just won’t do.”

“’s fine,” Daryl mumbled, taking a step backwards. 

“Oh, sweetie, this is anything but fine!” Eric said, with a smile he tried his best to snuff off, but didn’t quite manage to do so. Realizing how awkward the man in front of him was all of a sudden, Eric turned around and stared at the foaming sink and let out a chuckle.

“Well, if the sink is still intact, this house is Daryl Dixon proofed right now,” Eric said, jumping backwards as the foam slowly began oozing down onto the floor.

 

* * *

Eric

Daryl’s face was a mixture of something that he’d never seen before. He wanted to be defiant, but deep down he was expecting him and Aaron both to shout at him, maybe even throw him out of their house. The man kept his eyes turned down onto the floor and refused to look at either of the two men.

“Daryl?” Eric inquired, “What’s the matter?”

“Nothin’, forget it,” he said, shrugged his shoulders, and shifted from foot to foot, “Sorry,” he suddenly then blurted out and jutted his chin towards the sink. Eric gave a little look of confusion towards Aaron, who also had now joined them in the kitchen and was now staring at the frothy mess on the kitchen counter and the floor. 

“Don’t worry about it, Daryl,” Aaron shook his head, and touched Daryl’s shoulder gently. Eric saw him twitch and jump a little, before he shrugged the arm off of him. He chewed the inside of his cheek, which Eric noticed, and rattled the chain in his hands, before he turned around, stomping back into the garage. 

“Well, what was that all about?” he asked, looking after Daryl, before he turned to look at Aaron. He was looking awfully guilty all of a sudden, and there was a faint hue of redness on his cheeks.

“He’s pissed at us,” Aaron said, sighing deep. He stepped towards the sink, and tried to eradicate the foam from it by dripping cold water on it. Eric kneeling on the floor, kept scooping the foam into a bucket he’d fished out from beneath the sink, with less than adequate results. 

“Oh, no, Love. He’s ashamed,” Eric said matter-o-factly, “There’s a difference.”

Aaron squinted his eyes, rubbing them few times and then turning to look at Eric. He nodded soundly; half pursing his lips half trying not to smile. “I guess you’re right,” he replied shortly to his lover, who just smiled knowingly.

* * *

Aaron

Daryl hadn’t been showing his face all day, and Aaron was slowly feeling guilty about the incident in the kitchen. It was already dark outside when they had finally finished cleaning the mess in the kitchen.

Yes, they had been fairly amused about the display of a very guilty Daryl Dixon standing in their kitchen, and the mountain of foam just oozing away down to the floor. Aaron was quickly to admit that maybe they shouldn’t have been so lenient with their amusement. But the truth was that the sink wasn’t broken, the mess that was mostly foam all over the counter and the floor was cleaned, and it had truly been a rather amusing sight to walk in on.

Eric didn’t seem to be distracted by Daryl and his sudden disappearance. He was more or less set on what to make for dinner. He kept chattering away as Aaron sat by the table and tried to concentrate on his papers he had spread all over the desk. 

“… and that’s why breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Eric declared as he poured something in the kettle and stirred the contents slowly.

“He hasn’t eaten anything today,” Aaron said suddenly when his clouded mind made a connection with food and Daryl. Eric turned to look at Aaron, arching his eyebrows. There was a know-it-all look in Eric’s eyes and Aaron saw it the moment he turned to face his partner. 

“E-Eric, I - -,” Aaron stammered, looking at his partner with a painstaking expression of guilt, holding onto the same bottle brush Daryl had held a moment earlier, which was now pretty much useless with the black oil stains on the bristles. 

“You’re such an adorable fool sometimes,” Eric replied, and winked, “Come on.”

“What do you mean?” 

“If _I’m_ attracted to that brooding hunter tinkering away in our garage, then I know _you’re_ attracted to him as well. I have been able to read you like an open book the moment we saw each other,” Eric chuckled and kissed Aaron gently, “Now, let’s go see if we can sort things out.”

Eric took Aaron’s hand and they both walked in silence to the garage door and Eric opened it without knocking. They entered the garage, stepping down the few steps, and looking over to find Daryl. 

The floor and counter tops were littered with tools, screws and bolts. There were oil canisters and rags and also the dried and moderately clean chain for the bike that was propped up in the middle of the garage. Daryl had kept the entire garage relatively clean, despite the other kind of lieu of bolts and tires, cans and spare parts that were tossed here and there, but what Aaron and Eric had seen, he’d clean up after his own messes when it came to the bike. 

First thing Aaron noticed were the four empty beer cans on the floor next to the oil canister. Daryl had probably pilfered them from somewhere, almost certainly from their fridge. 

And when they got closer to the bike, they saw Daryl sitting on the concrete floor, leaning against the leg of the workbench. There was blood on his face, on his arm, and on his hand, accompanied with oil stains all over him, and the floor he was sitting on. He was looking at his fingers and frowning, but when Eric and Aaron approached, they caught his attention. The look on their faces caused him to flinch, and he quickly began to clamber up from the floor. 

“Daryl?” Eric asked.

He didn’t answer, not even when they got closer, but instead he got up, wiped the back of his hand over his forehead, smearing some of the blood and oil all over his temple, cheek and hair. He leaned over, and picked up a wrench from the floor, and then reached over to fiddle something with the bike, trying to ignore the two men that had entered the garage.

“Daryl, what the hell happened? Why - - why didn’t you come back inside the house?” Eric asked, walking over to Daryl, and tried to touch him, to try and see where he was bleeding from.

“The hell ya know ‘bout it?!” he barked, and tossed the wrench he had been holding on his left hand on the floor.

“Daryl, what happened?” Aaron interrupted, and took a step closer. He saw how Daryl’s eyes darted between the two men, and then quickly glanced over their shoulders at the door through the house. 

“Daryl, we need to see your wound,” Aaron said as softly as possibly as he reached over to take a hold of Daryl’s hand. He didn’t say anything, only sighed when he didn’t pull his hand away and allowed him to inspect the palm.

“The damn wrench slipped,” he growled a moment later. 

* * * 

Daryl 

Aaron took the cool rag Eric offered to him and reached over to Daryl. He stood in place, only turning his head to the right, eyeing at the white, wet cloth like it was a poisonous snake. Eric had already cleaned the wound on his palm – that extended over to his arm – and scolded him about not to drink while using ‘heavy machinery’, which apparently was any and all of the tools that they had in the garage. He was now dabbing as gently as possible some antiseptic all over the wounds, which made Daryl growl like a wounded panther. At least that’s what Eric said he sounded like. 

And now Aaron tried to do something with the cloth and his face. There was dried blood, and grit and grease on his face, but he thought he’d be able to clean his face all on his own. He was more or less suspicious about his intentions. 

“Come on now,” Aaron said, with a chuckle, “Let me wipe that off, you look ridiculous.”

“I ain’t an invalid,” he growled at Aaron, and made him stop for a second. The kind smile returned to Aaron’s face, as he took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I’m sure that Aaron knows that, O’ Mighty Hunter of Squirrels,” Eric said, putting the antiseptic tube aside, and reaching for another towel he watered down and then sat down onto the couch, next to growling Daryl, “But while we are at it, let him do it.”

Daryl let out a sound of ‘hmph’ as Eric began scrubbing oil stains and dried blood off of his arm. And he just sat there eventually, staring at the two men who were attending to him more than his mother or father ever had bothered to, and he didn’t even realize that he’d allowed Aaron to wipe the side of his face with gentle, feathery strokes. He hunched down, and bit the inside of his cheek, and watched the duo work, keeping his eyes cast down, even as he kept peeking from underneath the shaggy hair of his.

His senses were hyper alerted, and he couldn’t believe that he was sitting on the living room couch and let these two men just - - clean him up. He glared at the men, shifting in his seat and was quickly stilled by Aaron’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Daryl,” Aaron said, with a low voice, laced with amusement, but the slight commanding tone trickled right through. Again, Daryl’s instincts took over, and he stilled his movements, and allowed the two to slow but steady to finish their work on him.

“There,” Eric said finally after a long while, longer than Daryl had suspected, “Isn’t that better now?” 

“Mhhm,” Daryl replied. His elbows rested against his knees, and arms hung down between his legs. He looked at Aaron sitting next to him, and for the first time he looked equally confused as Eric beamed down at them.

“Happy now?” Daryl growled, giving a look at Aaron, and then at Eric, before he got up. Aaron bounced up, his cheeks flushed, and his whole body stiff from certain type of anxiety. 

“What?” Daryl barked out loud a question, and turned to glare at Aaron.

And then Aaron kissed Daryl. 

 

* * *

Aaron

Much to Aaron’s surprise, Daryl didn’t back away. He tensed, he stayed still, but he didn’t back away. Aaron took that as a chance, and slowly moved his hands onto Daryl’s shoulders, his thumb touching his neck. He felt Daryl trembling, tensing again, when he felt a sudden shiver run through the hunter. Daryl’s lips were soft, despite the chapped appearance and the scruffy beard tickled, but also roused Aaron, inciting him to continue, to deepen the kiss. He felt himself blushing when he almost reluctantly pulled himself away Daryl’s lips for some air. His breathing hitched into his throat, as he looked over at the hunter, and expected him to beat him to pulp. But the first hit never came. Daryl just stared at Aaron completely puzzled out. Both Daryl and Aaron were blushed, the tips of Daryl’s ears bright red, his cheeks colored in deep pink hue. He, just like Aaron, was slightly out of breath. 

From the corner of his eye Aaron noticed Eric shifting closer, sitting on the other side of Daryl, and he seemed to be much more comfortable with the situation than either of them. Eric’s hand came slowly up Daryl’s back stroking gently, before finally resting on his shoulder, as he leaned over and playfully brushed his hair aside. 

“If you want us to stop - -,” Eric started, whispering it into Daryl’s ear, but he bit down his lip, and shook his head quickly, maybe too quickly, and blushed even more.

But either way, Eric grinned, and Aaron smiled and once again leaned over to kiss Daryl, more demandingly this time. His tongue gently probed against Daryl’s lips, feeling his mouth opening slightly, inviting Aaron’s tongue in. 

* * *

Daryl

He gasped when he felt Aaron kissing him. He hadn’t expected it, but once the initial surprise was passed, he realized that he was leaning into the kiss and not pushing him away like he probably should have. The tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife, and if anyone would’ve asked, he would have killed them for thinking that he was queer. But despite the ingrained and inherent feelings that the Dixons were not gay, and the fact that Aaron’s tongue felt strange and even intrusive, at the same time it felt too damn good, and too - - something. Just something.

So, he responded to the kiss, keeping his hands down to his sides, but leaning closer to Aaron. His fingers slowly rubbed circles on his shoulders and thumbs teased the skin of his neck, and that made Daryl shudder from anticipation. 

And when Aaron pulled back, he found himself leaning into the kiss more, hoping it would continue.

 

* * *

Eric

He felt Daryl trembling when his hand touched him. He knew it wasn’t out of rage or hate, or Eric touching him. It was all about the kiss. Eric smiled as he leaned closer to Daryl, resting his chin against Daryl’s shoulder, just watching as Aaron and Daryl broke their kiss and they both drew in a deep breath, licking their lips.

He chuckled at the adorable blushing face of Daryl’s, and it made him turn to look at him, which only made Eric shudder. Daryl’s eyes were dark and hazed by lust. Soft, understanding smile spread on his lips, and he leaned closer to Daryl to get a taste of his. 

There was something about Daryl that drew both of the men to him like moth to a flame. It wasn’t just his stellar looks. It was also how he acted around them. He didn’t judge them, and he didn’t fear them. 

Eric’s lips slanted over Daryl’s and he smiled against the hunter’s mouth, his fingers tangling into his hair, tugging the strands gently, and eliciting a slight groan from him. He smelled like oil, smoke and the forest. He tasted beer and cigarette as well as Aaron still on his lips, but he didn’t mind. Slowly running the tip of his tongue against Daryl’s lips, granted him an access, and to his surprise, he felt Daryl’s hand slide onto his neck.

“Mhmm…” he murmured into Eric’s mouth. Eric slanted his mouth over his, as the kiss deepened. 

“Daryl, if you want us to stop, you tell us, alright?” Aaron whispered into Daryl’s ear, loud enough for Eric to hear, and he hoped that the man wouldn’t stop them. Aaron shifted in his seating, and slid his hand over Daryl’s chest, tugging the shirt he wore, just a little, sliding the angel wing vest down from his right shoulder. Eric co-operated, and did the same with the left side of the vest.

Daryl shivered when Aaron began kissing his neck, trailing his lips from his throat, to his collar bone, to his jaw, to his ear, and it was slowly becoming too much for him. He squirmed between the two men, and tried to adjust the tightness that was now making him uncomfortable in his jeans. Aaron slowly rubbed his thumb over the left side of his jaw, while Eric pulled back in order for them to catch breath. 

Without a word, Aaron and Eric began undressing each other, and Daryl, waiting for him to stop them at any moment. But he didn’t. 

* * *

Daryl

“Just lean over Eric,” Aaron whispered into Daryl’s ear, biting the earlobe quickly, eliciting a growl from Daryl.

They had managed to drag themselves into the master bedroom, and onto the bed of Aaron and Eric, trail of clothing leading from the living room up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

Eric had lain on the bed, and was now smiling at Daryl, reaching to take his hand, and guide him to straddle his lap. Daryl was certain Eric could feel him tremble, and when an involuntary shudder raked through his body he felt Aaron’s hands on his back soothing. Eric’s hands moved slowly up and down his sides, while he leaned up, his lips showering kisses on his abdomen and chest. Daryl shuddered over the touch of his lips over his nipples, latching on, and giving a quick, teasing suck, as he felt Eric’s fingertips teasing the sensitive skin of his made him arch his back. The shiver that ran through his body again was out of the foreign feeling of being touched by another man like that.

“Hmmm, just relax, Angelcake,” Eric murmured softly, kissing and nibbling his nipple playfully. His back arched, and he felt Eric’s hands slowly take a gentle hold of Daryl’s arms and lifted them up against the bed’s headboard. He dared to look down at the man that was slowly and ever so gently touching him and Daryl couldn’t help but think how good it felt.

“I c-can’t…” Daryl groaned, but he had no idea what he was about to say. Every touch felt too good.

Aaron, kneeling behind Daryl, between Eric and Daryl’s slightly spread legs, allowed his hand to travel up from Daryl’s hips, up to his back, over the scars. Goosebumps rose all over his flesh, and Daryl’s first reaction was to shy away from Aaron’s touch, but slow and steady, as Aaron continued to soothe, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, while he kept kissing his neck – bent over him – and his shoulders, Daryl began to relax. There was a low, deep growl of pleasure rising from his throat, when the two pairs of hands kept teasing and touching. 

He felt Aaron’s fingers leave his scars, only to trace the lines of his tattoos over his right shoulder blade, and suddenly he felt sad that he wasn’t soothing the old wounds. He’d never really felt like this before. 

“I haven’t.. never,” he began, his voice hoarse. He didn’t know how to tell Aaron not to touch the scars on his back, but also not knowing how to convey what he really wanted, or what he was feeling when he did touch him. He wanted to tell both Aaron and Eric that he hadn’t been with another man before, let alone two.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” Aaron murmured, his lips pressing against his shoulder blade, and his hands traveling ever so slowly over Daryl’s arms. Daryl’s hands clutched the head board, muscles flexing, as he closed his eyes, little something he had never been able to do when involved with another person in the bedroom. 

Eric smiled, as he wiggled down, his hands sliding over Daryl’s abdomen, before coming into contact with the throbbing hard-on of Daryl’s. He smiled still, when Daryl’s eyes flew open, and he glanced down at him. His nimble fingers wrapped around the shaft, and he hummed out of satisfaction, when Daryl let out a low, long groan of bliss. Eric toyed for a whiled teasing and stroking, his fingers rubbing over the tip. 

“Oh, fuck…” the words escaped from Daryl’s throat, his mouth open, his body made him shudder, almost violently and his back arched more. His head bent down and his hold on the headboard nearly gave away. He shook his head out of breath, chest heaving up and down.

“It’s going to be alright,” Aaron murmured again into his ear, his voice calm, and sure, “Let us just take care of you. You’ve taken care of people so long, and you need this,” he whispered. 

“I – fuck – yes…” Daryl whimpered, nodding. 

There was no way he would last; it had been too long since he’d been with anyone. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, he bit the inside of his cheek, when he felt Eric’s mouth close around the tip of his already aching, and pre-come dripping mess of a cock. The warm, wet tongue circled around the edges of the tip, lips wrapping against the sensitive skin, when he slowly but expertly began taking more of his length into his mouth.

“Oh fuck, Eric!” Daryl groaned out loud, and as he said Eric’s name, he felt the man smile and hum around his flesh, inducing vibrations that nearly shattered his mind right then and there.

Aaron smirked, kissing his way from the shoulders down to the waist, “Spread your legs a little more for me, Daryl,” Aaron coaxed, giving a little nudge onto his thigh. He obliged, his legs trembling, keening into the touch of Eric’s mouth and hands that kept toying and teasing not just the shaft but the sac of his also, occasionally traveling up and scraping over the skin of his chest and abdomen.

Involuntarily, his hips thrust forward, and his and Eric’s eyes locked. He saw how a smile spread onto Eric’s face, his hands steadying his hips gently, but determined. He felt Aaron’s hands on his thighs, and found himself thinking he wanted to feel something more. 

“A-Aaron?” Daryl screeched his throat dry like sand, and his tongue feeling too big for his mouth. 

“Hush, just let yourself go,” Aaron whispered, leaning down, straddling Eric’s thighs and supporting his actions with his palm resting on Daryl’s hip. His free hand curled around both his own and Eric’s cocks. There was a sudden gentle kiss on his back, and the lips trailed kisses onto the cheeks of his ass, and Daryl hissed out loud. 

Aaron kept himself hunched over, delving between his thighs, between the cleft of his ass, and slowly beginning to tease the puckered hole of his with his tongue and mouth. His hold of the headboard failed and he lurched forward, muscles of his thighs trembling and his palms buried into the pillow right below him. Daryl’s stomach clenched and he let out a non-typical whimper out of his mouth which only made both Eric and Aaron hum softly while they kept teasing him which only caused him to groan out louder. 

Eric looked up at Daryl’s face, humming around the shaft, as he kept the steady rhythm of suction up and down. His face was flustered, his cheek against the headboard, and his eyes closed. His hands, Eric noticed, were clutching the pillow so hard that his knuckles were white. He also noted that Aaron had started to stroke him, both of their aching hard cocks creating friction as Aaron pumped his fist around them, in the same rhythm as he was suckling on Daryl’s, and that he was thrusting his hips to meet Aaron’s touch.

Aaron’s skillful hands that knew everything of how to pleasure Eric kept teasing him, just as he kept teasing Daryl with his mouth. When Eric slowly cupped Daryl’s sac his fingers brushed against Aaron’s chin. 

Daryl tried to prop himself up, but the sensations were too much and all he could manage was to fall down, partly on top of Eric, his body writhing between his two lovers, a sheen layer of sweat covering his tanned skin, muscles quivering with anticipation for the much awaited release. 

“I - - can’t - - I’m…” Daryl whimpered, two pairs of hands touching and probing, and his now throbbing, aching cock twitching in the depth of Eric’s mouth, and Aaron’s tongue doing almost magical things, things that should have been illegal, things that were slowly melting away his mind.

“Just let go,” Aaron breathed, voice no more than a raspy whisper. 

And with that, Daryl grabbed Eric’s hair tightly, his hips thrusting against the wet, hot mouth, feeling his tongue flat against his shaft, and Aaron’s fingers and mouth slowly and deliberately teasing his ass, Daryl started to come, screaming his pleasure into the pillow under his head. He didn’t even notice how both Eric and Aaron followed him over the edge, both releasing themselves on his thigh.

* * *

They all fell down onto the bed in a giant heap of sweaty skin, trembling legs and arms, and shuddering bodies.

Daryl lied between Aaron and Eric and he was still trying to catch his breath, when Eric nuzzled closer to him, pushing his face into his neck. Aaron settled himself behind Daryl, spooning him, and let his hands wander up and down the hunter’s body. He felt himself trembling at the sudden demonstration of affection, but quickly ignored it when he felt Aaron kissing his shoulder gently.

“Are you alright?” he whispered, sliding his arm underneath Daryl’s and letting his fingertips draw circles on his chest.

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Aaron murmured, “This doesn’t need to happen again, all we wanted to make you feel good. We just - - wanted to thank you.”

At first, Daryl didn’t reply. His chest heaved slowly up and down, as he was still trying to catch his breath. He glanced down at the red-haired man sleeping tightly against his chest, and the feel of Aaron’s body pressed against his back. 

If this was any different, if this was a situation he was used to, he might have already gotten up, and stalked out of the house. But truth to be told, the way the two men hugged him closer, how they had made him feel like he belonged, he already knew what he was going to say to Aaron and his ridiculous statement.

“Nah,” he grumbled, “I don’t mind. I kinda liked it.”

And that was probably the closest he could come to saying he loved them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to explain as to why they weren't having full blown penetrative sex here. The reason is, that in my mind, even though Daryl submits (he's a sub or very much equal in my M/M verse), he's never done that before, and because of that Aaron and Eric respect him enough and not start banging his butt like he was some kind of a man whore experienced in all and every aspect of having sex with guys.
> 
> Also this was supposed to be fluffy and humorous little story not some steamy 'let's screw your brains out right now!' kind of x-rated porno story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
